Halo SPARTAN Commandos
by Andrew And Tony
Summary: It's 200 years after the Human-Covenant War. We are an elite group of SPARTANs known as Commandos. We are the Elite among the Elite. This is our story.
1. A Hell of a Lot Stronger

**Well here is my first story. My friend and I take turns writing Chapters. **We** took ourselves and our friends from school and turned them into charcters. Please read & review.**

Chapter One – A hell of a lot stronger

His squad was under heavy fire in a corridor. The barricades by the door would only hold for so long before falling apart. The control panel was just nine meters away. If one managed to reach it and shut the door, they would be free to move on. Of course, it was impossible. Shooting the control panel wouldn't close it either. All they could do was fight back until there was a solution. Spartan 619 (Andrew), one of his squad mates, was a little more open minded than the others in this situation, however. He radioed their only hope. "Sir, we're under heavy fire! We can't get to the control panel to shut the door! We need you to get into the room and plant a bomb!" he reported. "I'm on it…" He replied as he turned away from their objective.

He ran back to his squad with his camouflage active and the bomb in hand. He used a beam laser to cut through a wall that led into a dark spot in the corner of the room. He planted the bomb at the far end of the room under the catwalks in a dark spot and set it for fifteen seconds. He got the Sadoshan's attention by shooting down the chandelier. As the Sadoshan infantry units began shooting at his spot, he sprinted for the door and shut it with the control panel. "Watch out!" Andrew said, beckoning the hole that Tony had made in the wall. About six seconds later, they heard a large explosion from outside the door and saw fire burst out from inside of the hole.

"Close calls." said Spartan 051 (Matthew), another squad mate. Spartan 648 (Nick), the squad mate that completed them, reloaded his R912 assault rifle, the standard weapon of all USNC commandos, and said, "Damn right. Thanks for getting us out of there, Tony." A long wave of fatigue washed over the other four, but their leader stood there as if he wasn't even tired at all.

"Come on. We need to get to the master computer and retrieve the data." said Tony. He was anxious to get to the next mission.

"Alright, but don't go so fast. You might not be tired, but we sure as hell are." said Matthew. "Enemy drop ships closing in fast. We'd better hurry up!" Kyle said. They finally reached the master computer and transmitted the data to the USNC H.Q.

"What do you suggest we do now that we're surrounded by drop ships and enemy troops are headed this way as we speak?" asked Andrew. Fortunately, Tony had thought of a plan as soon as Kyle told them of the drop ships.

"I have an extra bomb. I packed just in case something like this happened. It's a hell of a lot stronger than the last. The radius of the explosion is one mile." Tony said. He glanced down the window. "Our warthogs are still down there and we can get away quickly within twenty-seven seconds before it blows. The other four shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." said Nick. "Alright. Get ready to jump through that window." said Tony. "A seventy-five feet drop? Are you serious?" said Andrew. "Yup." said Tony. He planted the bomb and set it for twenty-seven seconds.

"Ready?" said Tony. The rest of his squad was a bit nervous. "Go!" He pushed the button that activated the bomb and jumped through the window with the rest of his squad. They landed in about five seconds and a half and raced to their warthogs. In Tony's warthog, He drove, Nick used the turret seat, and Andrew was a passenger. In Matthew and Kyle's, Matthew drove and Kyle gunned.

As they drove away as quickly as possible, Kyle yelled, "Six seconds left!! I don't think we're gonna make it!" Kyle yelled.

"We'll make it." Tony said in a voice that had no doubt. An ear piercing sound emerged from almost a mile away then followed an enormous BOOM. The shock wave was so powerful that it knocked the warthogs off their wheels and carried them through the wind.

The commandos leaped from their vehicles and landed hard on the ground. The wind was strong, but not strong enough to knock them down. They stood shoulder by shoulder and watched the giant mushroom explosion from a mile away

. "I told you we'd make it." Tony said quietly. "Are you guys alright?" the commander asked through the communications link. "Yeah." Tony said quietly to the commander. "Our warthogs aren't, though." He said as he glanced back then watched the explosion again. "Alright, I'll send Jeremy to come and pick you up." The commander replied. "Come on," Tony said in the same calm and quiet tone as before. The commandos turned around and began slowly walking away from the site, shoulder by shoulder once more, waiting for Jeremy to come for them…


	2. How it all started

Chapter Two – How it all started

Chapter Two – How it all started...

October 3, 2736, Tuesday, 11:03 A.M. – Eastwood Elementary

As Tony walked through the hall, a third grade kid pushed him against the wall really hard. "Don't push me again." Tony said as the larger kid began walking away laughing. The kid stopped laughing. "What'd you say to me?" he asked, walking closer to Tony. "Don't push me again." He repeated. "Make me you little pest!" he said and pushed Tony again. Tony kneed him in the nuts to bring him down to his level and punched him under the chin. The kid fell over on his back and started to cry. Tony began walking down the hall again. A teacher saw the two and told Tony go to the Principal's office.

While their class was outside playing when it was free time, Nick and Andrew were inside. "Come on, Andrew! I wanna play outside!" Nick whined. "You can go without me. I want to read my book." Andrew said. "You're always reading some dumb book. Read my _lips_! Come play outside with me!" he whined some more. "These books are pretty fascinating. You try reading one." He said. Nick thought of it as a challenge and took it. "Nobody said you had to be an Andrew to read a book." Nick said. "An Andrew? What do you mean by that?" Andrew asked. "It means brainiac, brainiac." Nick explained. "Whatever…" Andrew said and went back to reading his book. A big third grader came and knocked the book out of his hand. Andrew reached for it, but the one that accompanied him kicked it away. "What'cha gonna do without that dumb book? HUH?" the third grader said and pushed Andrew. Andrew punched him in the stomach then in the face and the third grader moaned in pain. The accomplice came to help, but Nick tackled him and beat him in the stomach. The third graders were wiped out and didn't want to fight anymore. Two teachers saw and sent both Nick and Andrew to the Principal's office.

Matthew and Kyle were playing soccer during their Physical Education class. Kyle was near the kid with the ball and was trying to kick the ball from between his feet. He kicked – and it was sent flying into the other team's goal. "Yes!" Kyle said. It was time for both teams to take five. The kid that had the ball came and kicked Kyle in the shin. "Thanks for messing me up, stupid! I would've kicked that ball to your goal and won! Cheater!" he said. Kyle didn't reply, he just sat there and tried to ignore him. But he kept on annoying Kyle over it, and Kyle finally had enough. "Shut up or I'll tell the teacher!" he said. "Hah, that won't do anything; she thinks I'm her best student. She'll believe me, not a cheater like you!" he said. Kyle got so mad that he punched him in the face and knocked his tooth out. The kid's buddy saw, and with Kyle unaware of him, he ran to try and tackle Kyle. Matthew saw to, so he tried to stop the kid's buddy. He did by coming up from his side and punching him in the side of the face and knocking him straight to the ground. "Thanks," Kyle said. "No problem." Matthew replied. Unfortunately for the two, the gym teacher saw and sent them to the Principal's office.

All five students sat in the waiting room. "What're you guys here for?" Nick asked. Matthew and Kyle said fighting, but Tony said nothing and just stared at the wall. "Yeah, Andrew and are here because of a fight, too." Nick said. They were all five called into the office at once. "I have never, in all of my years, had a report of five kids in a fight in one day. You may only be first graders, but you should know better." The Principal said. He took off his glasses and rubbed them, then put them back on. He was a tall, bald man with a mustache. "Now you, Kyle, punched Jimmy"…


End file.
